


Pearl's Necklace

by Silvergunner



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Intersex, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rule 63, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergunner/pseuds/Silvergunner
Summary: Pearl has taken up studying human behaivour in the aftermath of various events, and her feelings towards the Pink Haired Lady has made her explore human sexuality. After she gets caught reading an adult magazine, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli give her a taste of the sexual experience, from both male and female perspectives.Idea came to me on a whim after browsing (and drawing) too much R34 of Pearl and watching the episode "Last One Out Of Beach City", which is by far my favourite episode.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Pearl/Peridot (Steven Universe), Pearl/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Pearl's Necklace

It was yet again another quiet day in Beach City. The residents were going about their daily routine like normal, happy to be living a quiet life compared to all of the terror and excitement of the past few months. However in a house in one part of the city, one person and their friends were about to make a series of discoveries that they never thought they would experience.

The tall lady with blonde hair sat back on the sofa, looking both shocked and confused. She had decided recently while things were quiet to start researching what life was like for the other people around the city. Not just on a sociological level, but also on what could be a anatomical level. For the lady in question was named Pearl, and she was a gem from another planet. She and her fellow gem friends had been staying with their human friend Steven for the past few years, and despite the experiences she had already she still wanted to know more about what it was to be a human.

During a chance trip to a Rock Concert some time ago, Pearl had met a strange pink-haired lady that she found herself strangely attracted to. They had talked, and the lady had given her a phone number. In the past few months, after getting taught to use the telephone, Pearl had started talking to her pink haired friend. It had gotten to the point where there was what Pearl could only assume was what humans referred to as "Romantic" interaction between the two of them. Because of how she liked the feeling of such emotions, Pearl had decided to do some research into humans in order to understand her "Romantic Attraction" more.

On the occasions when her friends were out of the house, Pearl had been reading through several books she had found lying around the house. In the living room were newspapers about current events in the world, and she had read through them with a cynical eye at some of the mistakes human society seemed to make over and over again. She then read some textbooks that Steven had used in high school to understand the basics of human behaviour and the extent of their knowledge, which she viewed with an optimistic and open minded viewpoint. Then she had opened some magazines she had found hidden deep under Greg’s bed, and her viewpoint towards them was one of shock and awe.

Pearl had always suspected that humans had different behaviours when it came to... reproduction. But she had not known until now just how deep the topic went with human nature. Her and the other gems had been grown like minerals in a simple manner, yet humans seemed to go through far different rituals in order to create new humans. Strange rituals which seemed to have a far more personal aspect to them...

As she read on, she began to start feeling strange. She reached down to the place between her legs and was surprised to feel she was moist. Curious, she felt at her loins and at her lower slit. She had developed it since coming to earth, and she was unsure what it was meant to be used for. She had experimented with rubbing it and pushing in one of her fingers, and it felt nice and warm to her. However every time she had explored herself in that way she had never been alone. Now though she was alone, and she was curious enough to try a little more self-exploration for the first time in over six thousand years.

She slid her hand into her jeans and into her underwear. She had seen in the magazine a woman having her slit rubbed by another lady’s fingers before she pushed them in and out quickly. Pearl decided to copy it, and began rubbing a finger up and down her slit, enjoying the small sparks of pleasure she felt from it. She then pushed a finger in between her labia, and gasped as she felt her finger slide into her vagina for the very first time.

Reading on with one hand, she felt herself getting hotter and hotter as she read more about sex as she plunged her finger in and out of her vagina gently. She felt herself get warmer and wetter down there, while feelings of strange pleasure filled her. She was now reading about what men and women did to each other, and was curious to see a man with some sort of fleshy rod between his legs pushing it into the woman’s vagina. It turned her on though, and she imagined someone she liked doing that to her. She was now sweating and moaning as she pushed another finger into herself, and then another, never giving up her finger thrusts.

Suddenly she let out a scream of pleasure as she orgasmed like a human for the very first time. Her juices gushed out of her vagina and soaked her clothes. She gasped for breath, enjoying the feeling of her orgasm. It was one of the nicest things she had ever felt, and she thought to herself that humans sure were better than gems if they got to experience an "orgasm" while reproducing...

Suddenly she heard a door bang open. In dashed two of her friends, one was green with a elaborate headdress, and the other was blue with neck-length hair. “Are you okay, Pearl?" asked the green one. She then ground to a halt when she saw what was going on in front of her. "Oh my..." she commented.

The blue lady walked closer to Pearl. She was blushing a little but seemed less shocked than Peridot. "Pearl, were you... masturbating?" she asked her tall friend.

Pearl looked up at them both, a little confused as well as dazed from the afterglow of her climax. "Is that what it's called, Lapis?" she asked.

"You clod, you don't know about masturbation?" the green lady asked, interrupting. "All humans do it at least once," she replied.

"There's no need to be shy or embarrassed, Pearl. Me and Peridot have done it many times before," Lapis replied with a reassuring smile on her blue face. "With each other as well..." she smiled.

Pearl smiled at them both. "Its good to know then that i'm getting to be more like the humans on this planet," she replied. "I assume you know all about these things i'm reading about then?" she asked, showing them the magazine.

Peridot took the magazine and both her and Lapis read a few pages of it. They blushed at what Pearl's afternoon reading material contained on each colour illustrated page. Lapis looked up at Pearl and took a deep breath. "Well, we haven't exactly done the past few pages with a human man, as we haven't found one to do it with us..." she commented.

"OH!" Pearl smiled. "So that's why there's so much difference between genders? Well, it would be nice to try out having one of these... 'penis'... things doing this... 'sex'... thing with me," she commented.

Lapis and Peridot looked at each other and grinned. "Well Pearl, we do have an alternative to getting a man here for you to try out what is on the last few pages..." Lapis smiled. She and Peridot grabbed Pearl by her hands and gently led her out of the lounge and up into one of the bedrooms.

Locking the door behind them, they began pulling their clothes off. "Don't be shy, get naked you Clod!" Peridot said to Pearl. Pearl was embarrassed but began taking her clothes off too. First her jeans came off, then her shirt, and finally her bra and panties. Despite been the tallest, Pearl had by far the smallest breasts of the three with puffy nipples. Peridot was shorter yet had the biggest boobs with wide areolae. Lapis was in the middle both with cup size and height. But what the three ladies had in common was their vaginal slits between their legs, each with a small tuft of pubic hair in the shape of their respective gems.

The three of them gazed at each other, and Pearl began blushing hard. "I'm feeling... attracted... to you both..." she said.

Peridot and Lapis let out a kind chuckle each. "That's just as well as we're just as attracted to you, Pearl!" Peridot replied. "You're definitely the best looking of the three of us," she added.

"No Peridot, that's not true," Pearl replied, closing her eyes. "We're all beautiful in our own ways," she declared with the calm and positive tone that all of the other gems loved and respected her for. The three ladies giggled and moved in close to each other. It was at that point that Pearl experienced her very first french kiss, with Lapis and Peridot taking turns to passionately meet her lips with their own. They pulled each other together in a gentle yet loving hug.

After a minute of tender embrace, Pearl stepped back, separating herself from them slightly. "So... you said we could do what was on page 13?" she asked her two friends.

"Yes, but not with our current bodies..." Lapis replied. Before Pearl could ask, both Lapis and Peridot had turned to each other and grinned. Their lower bodies suddenly started to shine, and Pearl watched as she saw they were changing their projected bodies. From where their loins were grew a long fleshy rod each. The two ladies fistbumped each other as Pearl's eyes stared at the long and thick penises that her two friends now possessed.

Pearl watched as Peridot walked towards her, rubbing her new penis. Like Pearl had read in the magazine, people with dicks rubbed them to either masturbate or to get them to harden to full length. "So, what do you think?" Peridot asked Pearl with a smile.

"Its... fascinating" Pearl smiled. She knelt down in front of Peridot and reached out a hand. Peridot grinned and let Pearl touch and feel her lime green penis, rubbing the shaft before running her pale hand up and feeling the tip. Peridot let out a small gasp of pleasure as Pearl ran her thumb over the green lady's tip. She looked up at Peridot. "Does that feel nice?" she asked.

"Sure does!" Peridot smiled. She then looked a little embarrassed and added, "Its even nicer when it gets sucked just like a lollipop... if you don't find the idea of having it in your mouth too icky, of course..." she commented.

"Well, it showed that in the magazine, and i'd try anything to make you happy, Peridot," Pearl smiled. She opened her mouth and moved close to Peridot's penis. She took the tip into her mouth and began gently licking at it with her tongue. She then pushed herself forward a little more until half of Peridot's member was in her mouth, and began gently sucking it. She found the experience enjoyable and relaxing, and by Peridot's moans, she could tell she was enjoying it too.

While Pearl was sucking off Peridot, Lapis decided she wanted a little action too. "So, are you ready to experience all the thirteenth page has to offer, Pearl?" she asked with a grin.

Pearl paused her oral experience with Peridot and pulled her head back, the green lady's penis sliding out of her mouth so Pearl could talk. "Oh, i'm ready all right," she smiled. Peridot and Lapis smiled and pulled her up off the floor. They led her over to a single bed, and Pearl laid back on it horizontally, her head hovering over the floor as her butt perched on the other side. Remembering the magazine, she spread her legs wide, and both Lapis and Peridot got to see her spread pussy for the first time. It was just as good as they had imagined, being very pink and dripping with Pearl's juices. "Please, go ahead Lapis," she smiled.

Lapis moved close to Pearl's lower body and gently gripped the blonde's legs. She then began wiggling her hips around, the tip of her cock rubbing against Pearl's vulva. At the same time, Peridot rubbed her dick against Pearl's lips at the other side of the bed. Pearl nodded and opened her mouth ready. With one deep breath, both Peridot and Lapis thrusted her hips forward and their dicks entered Pearl.

All three of them let out a loud gasp of pleasure. Pearl felt Peridot's hard rod pushing against the back of her throat, while at the same time her pussy was spread from within like she had never felt before. Peridot enjoyed the warm wetness of Pearl's mouth while Lapis gasped at the feeling of Pearl's pretty pink and tight pussy clenching her cock. After a moment they began thrusting together, with Lapis' cock sliding in and out of Pearl's wet pussy with ease, while Peridot's dick slid in and out of Pearl's mouth. All three were beginning to take deep breaths, enjoying the pleasure they were experiencing together.

Every moment that passed was one of absolute bliss, and Pearl was enjoying every thrust her two friends made into her. They speeded up with time, with Pearl feeling Lapis' cock sliding deeper and deeper into her vagina. It was the best feeling she had ever felt, and having Peridot gently facefuck her too was almost as fun as an experience. With every thrust they made, she moaned in pleasure and felt warm stimulation fill her body.

Soon enough Peridot and Lapis were thrusting harder and harder. Pearl was getting pushed back and forth by the force of their thrusts, with Peridot's dick pushing against the back of Pearl's throat while Lapis' penis stretched Pearl's vagina to the maximum. None of them could hold out much longer, and with a huge scream from the three of them, they all reached their climax together.

Pearl felt the most intense sensation of her entire life spread through her as she orgasmed. Warm pleasure overwhelmed her entire body as she felt her juices pour out of her cunt. Peridot had slammed her hips forward one last time before climaxing, and her dick began spurting a torrent of cum into Pearl's mouth. Lapis had thrusted forward once more too, and her cock sprayed what felt like an endless amount of sperm deep into Pearl's vagina.

The three of them gasped for breath as their climaxes ended, and slowly Lapis and Peridot began pulling themselves out of Pearl. They smiled as Pearl laid there in absolute bliss, spooge pouring out of her mouth and her stretched open womanhood. She looked up at the two of them then swallowed what sperm was left in her mouth. From the expression on her face, she enjoyed the taste of it. Both Peridot and Lapis moved around to where her face was before leaning down and giving her a passionate kiss on her warm blushing cheeks at the same time.

Slowly Pearl managed to sit up as her afterglow faded. She was happy but felt a little awkward. "That really was a nice experience..." she commented to them both. "Was I... okay?" she asked them.

"You were amazing, Pearl," Peridot smiled. "Far better than any other clod i've had sex with before," she added. Lapis looked annoyed at that comment, but decided to keep quiet about it. She completely agreed with Peridot with her last statement after all...

Pearl nodded then looked at her body. "You know, it would be fun to try having a penis sometime as well," she commented.

"Well, why not now then?" Lapis asked. "Me and Peridot are always up for round two," she added.

Pearl smiled back. Remembering what the two ladies had done earlier, she focused her mind and felt her body change. Within seconds her lower body was glowing and she now had a large erect penis at her loins. Both Peridot and Lapis gasped at it. "Is something wrong, girls?" Pearl asked.

"Its... nearly twice the size of ours..." Lapis commented. Her estimation may have been questionable, but she was too much in awe to reach for a tape measure to check.

"I call dibs on it!" Peridot declared. She let her body change and her penis disappeared, revealing her vaginal slit to the two other ladies again. She climbed over Pearl and kissed her on the lips. "My pussy is all yours," she smiled.

Pearl nodded, and moved a hand down to her penis. She rubbed it and stroked the tip, enjoying the new sensations she got from it. However she had the main event to look forward to at that very moment, and she was more than eager to try. She moved her dick around until it found Peridot's entrance. The green lady giggled, and let herself slide downwards right onto Pearl's penis.

Both of them gasped as penetration was achieved. Peridot loved the feeling of her inner walls spread by such a big member, while Pearl enjoyed the feeling of her friend's tight cunt wrapped around her cock. Taking a cue from her friends moments before, she began to gently thrust the first few inches of her dick in and out of Peridot. The green lady smiled, and she began lowering herself down to meet Pearl's thrusts into her tight pussy.

Lapis on the other hand was ready for some more action too. "Room for one more?" she asked Peridot, slapping her dick against her friend's buttcheeks.

"You more than know it!" Peridot declared. "Just fuck my ass, you Clod!" she declared to Lapis.

The blue lady didn't have to be told twice. Moving over so she was behind Peridot, she pushed her dick slickened by Pearl's fluids against Peridot's tight rear. With a gentle push and gasps from the two of them, Peridot felt Lapis' hard member enter her rear entrance.

For the next few minutes, Peridot gently rode Pearl in the cowgirl position while Lapis plunged in and out of her ass. They had sex like this for a while, speeding up more and more until Pearl was moaning in pleasure with every thrust she made, nearly eight inches of rock hard cock sliding in and out of Peridot's tight cunt, while Lapis slid six inches in and out of Peridot's butt. It was the most wonderful experience Peridot was ever getting, and both Pearl and Lapis were enjoying it too. So much in fact, that their climaxes weren't far away at all.

Pearl screamed as she climaxed first. She slammed all of her cock into Peridot, ten inches stretching the green girl to the absolute maximum. A torrent of sperm sprayed out of her cock deep into her friend as she experienced an orgasm with a penis for the first time. Lapis was next, thrusting all seven inches of her hot rod into Peridot's butt before unloading a wave of spooge as she moaned in climax. Peridot was last, and one of the greatest orgasms of her life washed through her as she screamed in please from her two friends with their rock hard cocks deep inside her.

The three of them breathed in and out heavily as their orgasms faded. Eventually both Pearl and Lapis pulled their dicks out of Peridot, cum pouring out of the green lady's pussy and ass as they did. The three of them laid on the bed together as their penises disappeared, all three hot, sticky, and covered in so much of each other's spooge they almost blended in with the white bedsheets. With Peridot in the middle, both Lapis and Pearl kissed her on the cheek.

They laid there together happily for a few minutes. "Well, I certainly think this 'Sex' business was worth trying out," Pearl chuckled. "But what about the other pages of the magazine we didn't try?" she asked.

"Oh, don't worry, we have more than enough time to try all of them now that Beach City is safe," Peridot smiled. "So, when do you want to try the handcuffs out?" she asked, incredibly enthusiastic at the thought of recreating the page of the magazine that was printed in monochrome.

"Maybe another day. Now I just want to lie here naked with my two... girlfriends," Pearl replied, using the term she had read about and that she felt in her heart described them just perfectly to her. The three of them chuckled happily and snuggled against each other before falling asleep happily together.

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @raritysdiamonds for getting me into Steven Universe to begin with, as well as being a huge supporter of my work and a wonderful friend ^^


End file.
